A Tale Of Love
by coramatix
Summary: Love comes in different forms, but the royal family is in love with something unknown.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Princess Diaries fan fiction, please comment.**

**By The Way Mia hasn't become queen yet.**

You would think being royalty meant you did not need to read your own mail; luckily it was one of the things that Queen Clarisse loves to do the most. To know the opinions of her people and to know that people supported her and her family made her feel great. She felt great when she read something good, especially about her granddaughter Princess Amelia or just Mia, and when she read something not so great she did not let it rain on her parade.

Soon she found a letter from America, which came from a familiar name; Adelaide Jacques. That name brought back two years of nostalgia, from the mid nineties. Her late son Philippe Renaldi dated her from 1992 to 1994. Clarisse was extremely fond of her, she was prime material for a future wife for Philippe, but they broke up and no explanation was ever given. That was the last girl that Philippe ever dated that she ever liked.

"What are you reading dear?" Joseph, Clarisse's former head of security and her current and forever husband.

"A letter from Philippe's old girlfriend." She replied.

"What is it about?"

Before she could answer the queen let out a rather loud gasp. Revelation.

_Dear Queen Clarisse,_

_I do not know if you remember me but my name is Adelaide Jacques and I used to date your late son Prince Philippe Renaldi in 1992 to 1995. I never gave him a legitimate reason for ending our relationship, and that has haunted me for a long time. Truth be told I loved him with all my heart. But I will pick this up later. _

_As you are reading this I think it is only fair to tell you that this letter was to be sent to you only after my death. I have been Ill for awhile now, I have heart disease. First thing I need to do is to thank you for being a mother to me for those two years, you always made me feel welcome and loved. Secondly I think it is only fair to let you know that you have another granddaughter._

_I ended things with Philippe because I was young and scared when I learned I was pregnant, I did not know what to do. I now know I should have never kept him from his child and I should have told him of her existence and in due time I hope you can come to forgive me. Her name is Madeline Clarisse Jacques; she is 15 and is very bright and very creative. She knows she was born in Genovia, and that she is completely Genovian. Also you should know that she is also a brave little girl, but also a very sickly one. She is currently battling Leukemia._

_Her health seems to be slowly deteriorating, and she has no one to love her or take care of her. I would love if she would get to know her grandmother and her step-grandfather. Yes I know you got married, which I do believe congratulation is in order. I also hope that she would get to meet Amelia that is if Amelia chooses to meet her as well._

_I know I can trust you with my daughter, just like I always should have. Please take care of her and love her._

_Sincerely,_

_Adelaide._

"I have another grandbaby." She said in a shocked whisper.

"What?"

"Philippe's old girlfriend, the one I told you about had a baby. She is a fifteen year old girl with Leukemia. Adelaide wrote me telling me that if I had gotten the letter then she would be dead of heart disease."

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to do what is right, she needs help."

"Dear I can see there is more in your eyes."

"And I love her and I cannot just let her be lonely and suffer heartbreak and let her ward of death alone."

"Okay, I am in this too, I love her already."

"Thank you Joe." Clarisse said giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

Twenty-four year old Mia laid upon her large bed watching Chelsea Lately on E!, she enjoyed having some good old comedy in her life. Her cat Fat Louie lay on the pillow next to her. She heard a gentle rasp on her large door which scared the cat, who proceeded to hide beneath the bed.

"Come in." Mia said rather loudly.

Clarisse entered the room in a pair of silk lavender pajamas. Mia smiled widely at her grandmother.

"Hi grandma."

"Hello darling, am I disturbing you?" Clarisse asked.

"No not at all, why what do you need?"

"Well I need to discuss something with you."

"Isn't it a little late to be discussing business?"

"It is not business exactly."

"Okay shoot."

"Um I do not know exactly how to put this, but I have another granddaughter."

"What that is great grandma. That means I have a cousin?"

"No Amelia, I am afraid you do not understand what I am saying. Mia you have a sister."

Mia's jaw dropped wide open. "What?"

"Your father fell for a young girl named Adelaide who got pregnant, she never told your father. She was scared. In 1995 your sister, Madeline Clarisse Jacques was born."

"Why is the mother telling you this now?"

"She wrote me a letter that was to be sent to me after her death, I was very fond of her, loved her like a daughter. I just wish she had trusted me with this information before."

"Grandma what are you planning to do?"

"This girl has no other family Amelia, I am going to do what is right. Because I love her just as much as I love you and love is what this young girl needs right now."

"But you can't just swoop in there and change that girl's life."

"Why can't I?"

"Because it may mess up her whole life and future, remember how I reacted when you first told me? Grandma you don't want to put that girl through hell."

"Amelia I am afraid I don't have much of a choice, Madeline will die."

"That is a little dramatic don't you think?"

"Not at all for the situation, Madeline is battling cancer."

Mia's heart suddenly found itself tearing at the seams, she could lose a sister she never even met.

_**TBC….**_

_**Please tell me what you think; I need some reviews if I plan on continuing.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Now I'd like to address the fact that Clarisse is calling Joseph 'Joe', the reason I wrote that is because now they are married so you have to add in the fact that in some ways their relationship has changed. Plus I wanted to throw in some of the Julie I know so dearly.**

Clarisse was lost in her thoughts of the impending venture. She could not wait to meet her granddaughter, but at the exact same time she was also scared. She did not want to lose someone she never got to give and show the love she has for them.

Joseph entered the suit to find his wife in tears, which was a very rare find.

"What is the matter darling." He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing I am just thinking." Clarisse lied.

"You cannot fool me, I used to be your head of security and now I'm your husband. I can tell when you are keeping something from me."

"I am scared. I've lost my husband and my son but I've never felt so scared and so sad. I could lose this little child, who does not know how much I love and care for her."

"You have every right to feel the way you are feeling, and you should never feel weak for being human and having a heart."

"Last time I knew what I was getting into, I knew Amelia was healthy. But now, it is like I'm taking a shot in the dark. My country could be in the hands of an ill child."

"Clarisse you shouldn't worry about your country, I know it's your duty as queen. But in this situation it's your family who needs you and this girl is going to love you and Mia, and everyone else."

"And what if she doesn't? Tell me what is going to happen if she hates us all? What if she despises us?"

"The what if's will kill you. Besides it doesn't matter because you already think of the world of this girl and in the end everything will be all right."

"You are probably right, no you are right. You are always right about things like this."

"If that were true I'd be the one wearing the tiara not you."

Clarisse managed a smile through her tears.

Mia found herself wandering the halls of the palace. Her thoughts were nearly the same as her grandmothers. Her vision was obscured by the salty tears that poured like a faucet from her eyes. How could a sister she never met be dying? She didn't know if she could handle it.

Eight days after discovering the existence of Madeline, Clarisse, Joseph, Mia, and Nicholas Devereaux were in New York City, New York. The air was warm seeing as how it was early May. The Genovian consulate in New York was grander than the one in San Francisco. At 12:00 Clarisse was going to go on a tour of the high school that her granddaughter was currently attending.

The halls of the school were desolate and quite. It was the exact opposite of Mia's. Tendril High School's principle Mr. Thompson was nothing less than a prison guard, dressed primly in a suit he guided Clarisse, Mia, Joe, and several security personal through the school.

"But Mr. Kendall you said to write a report on a European country with a rich history and about their exports and that is exactly what I did." A young voice said.

"Yes but Genovia is too small of a country with things like pears and cheese as exports. Plus your report is spotty at best." Mr. Kendall replied.

The voices were coming from another hallway. Clarisse could hear it clearly.

"You should have said it was too small of a country before we started the project. And their exports are just a legitimate as another country. And I'm sorry but you know that I've been busy and that I have many things happening in my personal life that are very stressful."

"That's no excuse, school must always come first."

"Well in any case school might not matter."

"We can discuss this later get back into the room."

The rounded the corner to find Mr. Kendall standing there alone.

"Ah Mr. Kendall I would like for you to meet some special guests who are visiting the school." Mr. Thompson said, who obviously did not hear the previous conversation that the teacher was having with a student.

"I am sorry but I have a class to run and I am very busy." He replied.

"Well they can wait."

"Of course."

"Hello Mr. Kendall. I am Clarisse Renaldi Queen of Genovia; this is my granddaughter Princess Amelia or Mia, and my husband Joseph." She said smiling, a twinkle in her eye. The teacher just looked dumbfounded at her.

"Um hello your majesty." He managed.

"Well shall we continue on our tour?"

"Of course, but I'd like to have a word with Mr. Kendall. You can all continue on."

"Certainly."

Once they were a good distance away the queen began to talk to him.

"Mr. Kendall I could not help over hearing your conversation with one of your students. Well let me tell you that Genovia is a highly fruitful country with an ornate history and lively culture. You should be pleased with a student who writes a report on such a unique country when many others would not take on the task."

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you." Then she walked away.

"I was wondering if you would like to attend our talent show tonight?" Mr. Thompson asked.

"Well that would be lovely of course." Amelia replied.

"Don't worry we will make sure you have your own section blocked off from the public."

"Oh please don't, I would just like to be treated like anyone else." Clarisse said.

"Of course."

It was 7:32 pm and the royal family with security guards dressed in normal clothing were all sat in the crowded auditorium. The show was filled with amazingly different talent. Clarisse found herself amused at the wondrous display of uniqueness in students. The show was nearing the end.

"Now I would like to introduce our last performer of the night singing _The Queen of the Night Aria by Mozart_ Maddie." Said the announcer.

A thin girl about 5'3 stood on the stage, she had long brunette hair. At first glance you wouldn't expect anything, but when the music started the girl made an astonishing strong and beautiful sound came from her. Right when Clarisse initially saw her she knew it was Madeline. Maddie received a standing ovation, which no other performer of the night had gotten.

_**TBC…**_

_**Tell me what you think!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews. Sorry it took so long to update.**

Life behind the stage after the show was bustling. Madeline could barely move a foot without being stopped by a person. She felt that she gave a solid performance, though she knew that at points her voice wavered slightly. But it appeared the audience failed to notice. Her eyes dashed quickly around the busy room.

"Madeline!" Someone shouted. She whipped around to see who it was. It was the show choir director Henry Glendale.

"Oh hello Mr. Glendale." Madeline replied.

"Now Madeline darling since you have been in the choir you have been as meek and quite as a mouse, I do not understand why you have not made your amazing voice well known. Just think of the things you could do with it and the things you can make happen." He began.

"Well you have to understand as of late things have been rather difficult for me to say the very least. To be blunt I am worried about the daily stress that will be put on my voice and life if I do take on the task that you would and now I believe you will wish me to fulfill as lead female singer."

"Very well, I see your point. But none the less I would like you to sing for this Thursday's showcase."

"But Mr. Glendale, that's three days away, plus Vanity is already the female lead. It is fair to say I am very unprepared."

"None the less you are going to be the female lead."

"And if I refuse."

"Oh please do not be a drama queen, you will be fine."

Mr. Glendale walked away leaving Madeline alone standing in the middle of a hurricane of loud, noisy people. She once again scanned the room and her eyes locked on the person she was looking for. Her boyfriend of three years Donald 'Donnie' Clark, stood by the stage door, hands placed behind his back waiting for her. Madeline walked over to him briskly.

"You were great babe." Donnie said giving Madeline a small peck on the cheek.

"Thank you, but I was not at my best." She replied.

"You were amazing, and no one noticed." He brought his hand out from behind his back to reveal to Venti sized cups from Starbucks. "Tea, no cream, no sugar, correct?"

"Oh thanks, you know me to well."

"So what did Mr. Glendale want?"

"Um well I'm leading lady Thursday night. He refuses to take no for an answer."

"What a leech."

"You're telling me, plus he is taking it away from Vanity."

"Well hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"You mean the wicked witch of the west?"

"Of course, how do you think she is going to react?"

"I believe she is going to hang me by my toes to the Statue of Liberty's torch."

"Don't worry I'll rescue you."

"Oh will you really do that Superman?"

"Certainly, the citizens of New York will think you are a piece of beautiful art yourself and might just decide to keep you up there for the world to see."

"Well you would the proud Americans say when they find out that the girl hanging off a symbol for freedom of the United States is in fact Genovian?"

"They wouldn't care, they would make you their princess, and so would the rest of the world. And Genovia would feel honored to have such an amazing girl come from their country."

"You are so full of it." She laughed.

"So are you ready to go?"

"I think I am going to walk home tonight."

"By yourself?"

"Yeah it's only a few blocks, I will be fine."

"You better call me once you get home, or else I will call Mariska Hargitay and her partner to find your."

"You know they aren't really cops right?"

"I'm not stupid, after all I'm in love with you."

"That might just be the worst move you have ever made."

Mia was getting more and more anxious by the second, the high school was abuzz with talk of the magical performance given by the young singer, who was her sister, but she did not know that yet. Mia had learned to follow her grandmother, even if she questioned it, which at times she did. She watched as her grandmother approached the young singer.

"Um Maddie!" Clarisse shouted, how unlike her. The young girl whipped around to see a very familiar person looking at her.

"Uh yes?" She replied.

"I'm Clarisse." Mia tossed her vision between her grandma and the young lady, it was like looking at the same person just decades apart.

"Oh hello I'm Madeline."

"Yes and you are Genovian are you not?"

"I am how did you know?"

"Well I work with the Genovian consulate, and I'm looking for a performer to sing for the prime minister, and I was wondering if you would be interested."

"This is very sudden, Miss. um Clarisse, may we talk another time?"

"Of course, how about you come over to the consulate Saturday afternoon for some tea, and we can chat about it then."

"Sure, that sounds splendid." Madeline could not explain this weird feeling of connection between the woman, but she just really felt like she knew her.

"Well I best be going."

"Oh okay, well it was nice meeting you."

She extended her hand expecting to shake hands but obviously Clarisse had felt the same connection and pulled the girl into a surprising but at the same time loving hug. Something about it just felt right to Madeline.


End file.
